


Four times Noctis Died to Save the World, and the One Time he Lived

by LuxRoyalty (slytherinsdaughter)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassination, Character Death Fix, Dawn - Freeform, Description of Injuries, Family Feels, Gen, Hope, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poisoning, Serious Injuries, Temporary Character Death, Titus Drautos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherinsdaughter/pseuds/LuxRoyalty
Summary: Noctis could go back and do things differently, save more people, fix everything.He'd just have to keep trying until fixing things didn't kill him.





	1. Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this feels cheeky but one kinda thing I wrote is this https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201295 which follows the theme of Noct dying to bring back the dawn. It's not the same thing because Noct is more tired and less hopeful there. (It's also written in a different style so it doesn't fit either)
> 
> But it's also the reason this is a 4 times rather than a 5 times so..... [shrug emoji]

The first time went badly.

He knew he was going to be going back _and back_ until things had gotten better for everyone, not just the survivors of the Dark. He didn’t want Insomnia to fall and all those people to die. He just had to keep living and fighting until things were fixed.

So he tried. He tried harder than he ever did in his life, for his friends, his dad.

And it didn’t work.

Or rather it did - until a point. He thought he had made his dad proud. He agreed to go and speak in public without complaining much, he practised and tried, he got ready without complaining. His dad had smiled at him. He'd done it to make his dad proud, and that had been his downfall.

His dad had rested his hand on Noctis’ shoulder when he was talking. His hand was warm and Regis had been ever so slightly leaning on him. Noctis had been getting ready to say his lines.

Maybe the gunman was aiming for the king. Maybe he wasn't.

Either way it hit Noctis. It hit him hard enough to make him stagger back a little but nothing more than that. Being shot never did look like it did in the movies.

The Crownsguard had jumped into action as soon as the sound rang out, jumping in front of the royals and started to usher them away. Noctis only glanced at them and then looked down as his chest-

_(In the same place the Lucii-)_

-burned. He blinked and touched it gently. His fingertips came back red. Looking to the side he met his father’s horrified gaze. Regis’ eyes were wide and worried, and he reached out for his son.

“Medic!” Someone yelled but it was muffled, like it was coming through a wall. He wasn't focusing on anything other than the bright crimson colour blooming on his white shirt. Fresh blood had the habit of surprising you with how red it was.

Noctis tasted metal and something bubbled out of his mouth and trickled down his chin. It tickled - it was gross - Ignis would be unhappy to see him being messy like that.

He was lying down. He couldn't remember sitting. Strangers’ burning hands were touching his chest, his dad looked like he was about to cry - he was so cold. Why was he so cold? He was hurt, he knew, and bloodloss did make you feel cold, but he hadn’t lost that much. Had he?

“I'm sorry-”

Oh.

His dad _was_ crying.

His dad came closer - when did he move away? - and he cradled him like a child. Wasn't doing this in public un-royal? A large part of Noctis didn't care. This was his dad and he loved him. Noctis would take all the affection he could get. He’d learned from his past life how fleeting it could be when death comes.

“Dad?” The words came out wrong and weak but his dad didn't seem to mind. Regis’ smile was small and sad but just for him and Noctis bathed in it.

“Shh, Noct. I love you - try to stay with me. I'm proud of you being here, just stay a little longer, alright?”

He wasn't going anywhere, not when it was warm here in his father’s arms and he felt safe and his dad was _proud_ of him even when he probably shouldn't be. He tried to snuggle in more but whatever reason it didn't work, it was just too hard to move - but his dad got the idea and did it for him, clutching him tighter and stroking his cheek. He tried to speak again but all that came out was a soft noise, not even a word.

Why was his dad’s fingers red? He’ll ask later when he woke up. He was so tired. He didn't really want to nap, not with his dad right there but it seemed that he didn't have a choice.

“Noct - open your eyes for me.”

He was trying to.

“Noct, please.”

Astrals his dad sounded so upset. He wanted-

“Noctis-”

He tried to smile at his dad to cheer him up but it didn't seem to work. His dad still looked so worried. He used the last bit of his strength to lift up a hand and clutch the older man’s shirt tightly. It was all the reassurance he could give, right now.

He was sorry for falling asleep. He’ll give him hugs later to make up for it, he promised himself.

But he couldn't stop himself from falling. Gladio always said he liked naps too much, and he guessed it had to be true. He let go of his dad’s shirt.

 

* * *

 

“No.” It was surprising in itself that Regis could even say that much with Noctis limp in his arms. There was so much blood, staining Noctis, staining him. The only thing that could be said was that Noctis didn't seem to be in pain, after everything.

Noctis was dead. He’d felt Noctis’ connection to the crystal hum, then fade. He felt Noctis stop breathing.

His son was dead.

A distant part of him felt Clarus rest his hand on his shoulder, saw his friend’s face look unbearably old and worn. He also noticed the silence. No one was talking. The Crownsguard were still. They failed in their duty. The price of their failure was so heavy. He’d failed too - it was his son who was dead. He should have protected his own son, of all people.

The anger came, then. Maybe it wasn't his - the Lucii were also angry. Maybe it was. Regis couldn't hear anything above the chanting in his head that _Noctis_ was dead.

“Bahamut, why?” Why would the astrals choose Noctis for a destiny and let it get ripped away young? Why didn't they _stop this?_

**“Because we were blind.”**

Regis finally took his eyes off his son’s face and looked up when he heard that inhuman voice.

There was a man kneeling nearby him, nearby Noctis. He was dressed in ancient armour and had _wings._ The silence in the small armoured van increased, in what could only be shock and fear. Regis didn’t care.

 **“** Please save my son.” He asked. He pleaded. It was the only thing he wanted. He would take death with a smile if Noctis could be okay. And even though normally a God talking to him with be something to be shocked about _Noctis was dead._

The ‘Chosen King’ was dead.

 **“I cannot.”** Bahamut leaned over and ever so gently stroked Noctis’ cheek. **“He has already gone to Etro.”**

“Can you do _anything_?” Regis knew he was being rude to a God - Clarus was even making that face. But if the Gods couldn’t give his son life again, his son who was the Chosen, what power did they even have?

**“I will bring his murderers to Etro as well.”**

It wasn't enough. But it was something.

 **“I will…”** The God paused. **“No, we will-”**

Next to him Regis saw a shimmer which condensed into the shape of a person.

 **“We,”** stated Shiva, **“Will end the starscourge and Niflheim, for the young king.”**

To the people this was perhaps the greatest news possible. He could hear gasps from the Crownsguard.

It didn't make the ache go away.

 

* * *

 

There wasn't much noise at all, in the Citadel. Someone had called ahead and the hallways were clear. No one should see their Prince like this, still and dead.

Regis couldn't seem to bring up any emotion, and just sat by Noctis’ side in the royal funeral chamber, where royals rested before they were moved into their graves or tombs. Clarus did everything Regis needed to do - even calling Noctis’ friends over. They didn't need to learn _this_ over the news. It took just a glance at them to realise they've been told everything before they entered the room, that Regis wouldn't need to tell them.

It wasn't a comfort.

Out the window he could see the Lucian emblem was bordered with white - _mourning_. They must have already started the mourning arrangements.

“Have you told…” Regis broke off, looking at Clarus.

“No. The announcement is going out in five minutes.”

“Who?”

“Cor.”

That was good. Noctis had liked Cor. Of all people, Cor had the right to announce Noctis’ death, being an ‘uncle’ to him through the years.

In the silence Regis looked down at his hands. He noticed the Ring of the Lucii was glowing - he slowly blinked. What?

Somehow, it wasn't a surprise when another person - a God? - appeared in the room.

**“It has been done.”**

Someone behind him startled at the loud, inhuman voice.

**“The Starscourge is gone. Niflheim has been wounded.”**

Some distant part of him was happy about this but his son was dead and gone - he knew Noctis had a destiny but not this early, _not his son_. Why have the Astrals do this now, couldn’t they have done it long before - or did Noctis need to _die_ first?

At least he knew that wherever he was, Noctis would be happy.

At least he had that much.


	2. Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason this was so quick was that I only needed to edit it.  
> Pff 'only edit' like that's easy, ugh.
> 
> There's a certain part to this chapter that I love. When you get to it, you'll know it. Trust me :)

The second time he tried a different route - the crystal, the light magic, was the most important thing. The political stuff didn’t matter when he was younger - his dad had done most of the work then. He honestly wished he’d never have to make a speech again, after the last time. Only he remembered it, but dying by bullet wasn’t fun. The only good thing was that he would never need to spend time in the crystal again. It was lucky in a way - he would he’d done that duty once and that was enough for the Gods. He wished that he could just use the light magic right away - but he needed to go to the crystal. It wasn’t until then he had the ability to call the magic to him.

In hindsight he was too optimistic. He should have learned by now.

It took arguing, pleading and outright mentioning the prophecy that he wasn’t meant to know the details of, until Noctis was allowed to stay for the treaty. Regis still looked like he thought it was a bad idea, and he'd gotten grilled about where he got his information from. It took him awhile before he accepted ‘Gentiana’ as an answer. Which was fair, she wasn't meant to be anywhere in Lucis - but she was a messenger and they could do things others couldn’t.

Would Regis believe him if he, correctly, told him Gentiana was actually Shiva?

Mentioning that the Astrals wanted him to was enough to get permission to visit the Crystal. He needed the Crystal. For all the power he had in magic, using the Crystal would _make sure_ that Ardyn stayed dead. He didn’t want the world of ruin to ever happen again.

It was funny in a way, he’d never visited the Crystal chamber unless he had to and that was five years ago in this life. He’d almost forgotten what the room looked like.

Noctis gently touched the Crystal, feeling its cold, rough edges against his hand. He was here. He heard the noise of something moving before Bahamut spoke.

 **“This will have a price.”** The loud words wrapped themselves unnaturally around the chamber in a noise only Noctis could hear.

“I'll pay it.” Noctis assured him - but something niggled at the back of his mind. What did he agree to?

But what choice did he have?

 

* * *

 

It kept niggling at him until the day of the treaty. The whole thing felt wrong. It was enough to make him twitch with pent up energy. Emperor Aldercapt and Ardyn were so close, too close to him and too close to Insomnia. It was all anxiety, all from the idea of the attack. He knew was it coming, but didn't know when, or _how_ , it was. He didn’t know how anything happened. Those who did had died, like his dad did.

He was here, at the beginning of the end of Insomnia. He would make sure the end never came.

Aldercapt didn’t seem to want to pay attention to him but spoke to him anyway. “Your highness.” Aldercapt greeted him, a small smirk hinting at his mouth.

Noctis nodded at him and greeted the _murderer_ back with all the dignity his blood gave him.

Things went as planned. Aldercapt was smug, in the way people were when they thought they knew more than you. As every hour passed and nothing happened Noctis could feel himself get more and more tense.

Finally, the man struck.

Noctis felt a fierce pulse of anger when Aldercapt pulled out a gun and aimed it at his dad. Was this how Regis died, betrayed when he could almost think everything was going to go _fine?_ He refused. His dad was going to be fine, and Niflheim was going to be stopped.

The crystal shards shone in the light when Regis retaliated, pulling out his armiger. Noctis joined him, protecting the Lucians with magic as he stared at the Nifs.

There was a stalemate, with regis’ weapons, Aldercapt’s guns and Noctis’ shields. But Ardyn was there, smirking in the background, and that was enough to make him tug on the magic of the Crystal, on the power of the chosen king.

He could see his dad’s hand tremble a little, but when the first MT dropped down from the ceiling he realised what he had done.

Oh Six - what he had done.

“Dad!” He yelled, but it was too late and the king _dropped_. Only the Chosen King could - but he was a Prince - fuck. Fuck.

Other people joined in the yells, Clarus staring at Aldercapt with furious rage. All Noctis could think of, with utter horror, was that he’d done this. He’d killed his own father. He’d hurt Regis, he’d put pain and shock onto the others’ faces and Aldercapt just stood there, surprised but happy.

The man was _happy_ that Regis was dead.

“For the king!” Clarus shouted, going for his sword and he started taking the MTs out, killing three with one swing. People yelled back and joined him, even some of the Council members.The sound of fighting filled the room as people attacked and were attacked back. More MTs fell than humans did. The Niflheim delegation looked surprised, like they hadn’t expected such a vicious fight. Like they didn’t expect people would fight for Insomnia - or their king.

Noctis was silent as he knelt by Regis. There was nothing he could do and he knew that but - but. He stroked his dad’s hair ever so gently as the tears bubbled up. This was his fault. “Dad.” He whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“The ring.” Aldercapt commanded loudly and Glauca - where did he come from? - ran towards Noctis. He was fast for a man in full, heavy armour. The sound of metal on metal rang loud in the room.

But Noctis was too close, too fast, and took it off his dad’s still warm finger and quickly shoved it onto his. Glauca was not going to get it if he had any say in the matter. He carefully held Regis’ hand with his free one and rested it on Regis’ still chest before standing.

The room to slowed and the lights flicked purple. In the slowly darkening room, the very air seemed to pause its breath.

 **“Chosen King,”** all the Lucii said, **“Do your duty.”**

The ghost of father gave him a sad smile. Regis didn’t know, or didn’t care it was Noctis’ fault. It didn’t make it any _better._ Regis mouthed a few words before he faded out with the rest of the Lucii but Noctis didn’t understand them. He couldn’t. And in the end, did he have any right to listen to them?

He will do his duty even if it killed him. For his dad.

As the world started again he met Aldercapt’s eyes. He saw shock in them as the ring glowed and he _moved_. He couldn’t see it, but he knew his eyes were glowing the purple of the crystal, of an angry king. He was _so angry._

Aldercapt fled.

Glauca went to attack him, sword poised, but all the Crownsguards nearby distracted him enough for Noctis to use Holy. The man didn’t have a chance - all of Noctis’ anger went into the spell, making it even worse than normal. The armour exploded into blue fire, and the smell of burning flesh filled the room. Distracted, The man couldn’t stop someone landing a good hit on him, right through his neck. He dropped to the floor, armour slamming down hard, ringing throughout the room. Noctis had been already leaving by that point, running after Aldercapt and warp striking any near MTs. Everything was a blur - Noctis couldn’t concentrate on anything. He just needed to catch up to the Emperor.

He ran out the doors of the Citadel, and saw Aldercapt entering a magtek ship. People were screaming and MTs were everywhere and he saw that ship start to lift off.

He used Alterna.

The sky above the ship blackened into what looked like pure emptiness - there was nothing natural in it. Crystals sprung from nothing and just hung there for a second, glittering with the sun and shining with faux innocence. The sound of alterna shattered windows as it flashed a bright blue, the crystals pulsing before folding in on themselves. The very sky moved inward as space was twisted to his will. Aldercapt’s ship was flung into it, and it stretched before it vanished into nothingness. Other things, other enemies followed.

The sky was lit by red flames.

Only one ship has been saved, and Noctis could feel the Crystal inside it. The magitek ship fell from the sky and crashed down loudly onto the plaza, and Noctis felt it in his bones.

“That wasn’t very nice.” A voice drawled from behind him.

Noctis turned his glowing eyes to Ardyn. “Why are you doing this?” He demanded. Maybe the man would think it was about the attack on Insomnia, but really it was about everything. About the prophecy, about the dawn - about Ardyn’s cruelty.

“Why not?”

Ardyn probably didn’t expect the Chosen King to snarl and lunge for him, and he surely didn’t expect for Noctis to already have the magic of the dawn, or he would have dodged. The third time ardyn died was the least dramatic of them all, outside in the dirt and rain with shock on his face.

He truly died - his immortality had vanished when Noctis stabbed him.

Noctis shuddered and with a half sob as he pushed out all the magic he had in him to stop the attack on Insomnia. He needed the old wall - as well as everything else. He needed to stop the attack. Giant daemons were coming and he couldn’t let them destroy the city.

He couldn’t.

He would never know it had worked because he was dead before he hit the ground. He’d saved so many people and Insomnia had never fallen.

And daemons never appeared on Eos again.


	3. Poison

The third time it was just an accident. He’d just been going down a corridor that he hadn’t been in the other timelines. It was just ‘luck’ that Ardyn, of all people, was going down the same one. Ardyn was being escorted, of course, but to a person like him that didn’t mean anything at all.

“Hello!” The man greeted him with a smile.

Noctis looked at the man shaped daemon and nodded back to him.

“Prince Noctis, it is great to meet _you_.”

All the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. “And you are?”

“I’m just Ardyn Izunia,” he grinned, “I’ve heard such _interesting_ things about you, Noctis - I can call you Noctis can’t I?”

“I - what things?”

“Oh just this and that,” he dismissed and walked forward until he was just a bit too close, “I can only remember so much! I didn’t expect to meet you.” He bowed. “I am _glad_ to meet you.”

“Thank you?” Noctis went to step around him but Ardyn just blocked him in. Noctis took a step back.

“I’ve just recently met your father too! Two royals in a day - just my luck.”

Noctis’ eyes darted to the space behind Ardyn. What was the man playing at?

…Where were the Crownsguard? They were just there - where did they go? They were meant to be following Ardyn.

“Do you enjoy your life, Noct?”

He frowned at him and went to go around him again, but Ardyn didn’t let him. He even grabbed Noctis’ arm, stepping closer again. The grip made his arm itch, and the magic inside him swirl. “Well do you?” The grip became iron and Noctis couldn’t move.

“I - let go of me!”

“Now, now. Don’t be rude.” Ardyn’s smile went nasty.

“Let go of me.” Noctis growled through clenched teeth.

Ardyn smirked, “Well if you insist.” He forcefully let go, causing Noctis to stumble away. He quickly walked forward again and moved, grabbing Noctis’ shoulder as he murmured into his ear, “Be careful what you wish for, hmm?”

“What-” Noctis’ sentence was cut off by the flash of pain in his side. Ardyn stepped back, sunlight glimmering on his teeth as he grinned. He touched his side gently and glanced down at the pain that caused.

Ardyn had stabbed him - like he’d stabbed Luna. The ornate dagger was tucked into Ardyn’s belt again, hidden from sight. Ardyn grinned like a shark.

He stared at the other man for a second, minute, until they were interrupted by people walking around the corner.

“Gladiolus, why- Prince Noctis!”

In a flash Gladio and Ignis were standing in front of him, Ignis quickly checking his wound. He quickly tapped out an SOS before shoving it in his pocket. He treated Noctis’ wound best as he could.

“What are you doing?” Gladio snarled at Ardyn.

“Just giving a little gift, my dear.”

Noctis didn’t know what Ardyn would have done to Gladio if he did attack, as the Crownsguard finally appeared. They seemed to have registered that _something,_ at least had happened, and instantly went to cover Noctis. They noticed the blood and took Ardyn into custody. He didn’t protest. A worried medic took over from Ignis and one of the Crownsguard summoned a stretcher from the armiger. Noctis was quickly encouraged onto it - he’d lost enough blood to feel woozy so he didn’t complain.

“You’re going to the infirmary - Gladio is coming with you. I’ll go with the others -”

“No, Iggy.” Noctis said, “Come with me.”

Ignis easily gave in and nodded. “As you command.”

 

* * *

 

“Your Majesty!” The Crownsguard knelt before continuing, “The Niflheim delegation has injured Prince Noctis!”

The Council meeting was instantly paused as Regis held up a hand and stood. He dismissed them with a motion of his hand, before grabbing his cane and limping to the door. “Tell me.” He commanded.

“Ardyn Izunia stabbed Prince Noctis in the hallway near the throne room. The Prince is in the infirmary while Izunia is in the holding cells by the Crownsguard offices.”

“Who has been contacted?”

“The Marshal is overseeing Izunia while Lord Amicitia and Count Scientia are with the Prince.”

They quickly rushed through the Citadel, Regis saw the many, many extra Crownsguard officers on duty but it didn’t really register. All he wanted to do was get to his son, then deal with Izunia.

Six, and he’d thought this day had been going badly _before._

The Guards on the infirmary bowed and let him through when he approached. A nearby nurse noticed him and bowed.

“How is he?”

“It’s a minor stab wound -” Regis almost breathed a sigh of relief before the nurse continued - “Unfortunately the blade was poisoned. We’ve given the Prince oxygen and we’re trying to find out what it is but we can’t treat him until then.”

“...I see.”

Through the doctors and nurses buzzing around he could see his son laying there, so still and pale. Some of their white coats had his son’s blood on them.

“Your Majesty!”

Regis turned to see Ignis walking towards him. The man still had blood on his hands and Regis had honestly never seen him so wound up before - not that he could blame him.

“I’m sorry your Majesty - Prince Noctis should have had guards and-”

Regis interrupted him, “The Citadel should also have guards and people from Niflheim should _also_ have guards watching them. You’re not the problem here.”

Ignis frown and looked away, not wanting to argue with him. Regis turned to look at Gladiolus who’d joined Ignis in standing by him. “That goes for you too, Gladiolus.”

Gladiolus nodded. Clarus rested a hand on Gladio’s shoulder - when did Clarus come here? Clarus noticed Regis’ look and leaned to murmur in his ear.

“I followed you - you were distracted.”

“Ah. Clarus have we gotten any reports from Cor, about Izunia?”

“No, not yet.”

“Check.” Regis gestured toward the door. Clarus hesitated. “These rooms are swarming with Crownsguards. Clarus, go.”

Clarus seemed to notice Regis was at the end of his rope because he nodded and went.

For a time the world condensed into the bustle of people moving and calling out medical terms that meant nothing to him. That was until one did.

“Cyanide!” One doctor declared loudly and there was a sudden silence before everyone _moved._ It looked better - things were being done and the people were more assured about their chances of success. One or two people even smiled a tiny smile.

It seemed to be enough.

In the end, it wasn’t.

Alarms screamed as everything the doctors tried to do made it worse.

“There’s more than just Cyanide?” One nurse asked.

Regis’ hands clenched his cane. All he could hear were the alarms and the beeping of Noctis’ heart monitor. Worry was drowning him. Noctis meant more to him than anything, and it took several moments for him to think over the _anger_ that someone dared hurt him.

The Lucii were whispering rage filled things and if Noctis was seriously hurt Regis knew he would do something that he might regret.

If Noctis died he doubted he would regret whatever violence he would do.

In the end Noctis didn't recover. The shrieking of the alarms dug their claws into his brain and he watched as they tried CPR. As they tried the defibrillators. As his child’s lips turned blue. His mind went somewhere cold and black and all he could do was look.

“Guards,” he said softly and they turned to look at him, “Take Ignis and Gladiolus to nearby room. They don't need to see this.”

Ignis was crying, his tears full of rage as he looked at Regis and shook his head. Gladio looked like the world had ended.

The chosen king was dead. Maybe it had.

“Go.” He gently commanded as they were lead out, unprotesting. Regis doubted that would last. He then turned to Cor, who had entered earlier but in his distraction Regis hadn't cared. “Speak.”

“It wasn't planned. Ardyn just took the opportunity.”

“I see.” He turned and walked out the room, Cor following behind him. He didn't know what his face looked like, but the look on the Guards’ faces told him enough.

He'd gone past rage.

The halls were quiet, the Crownsguard on every corner not daring to even move. As he walked to the holding cells he saw out of the corner of his eyes the twist in Cor’s frown that told him that Cor was hurting too. At this point, Regis doubted Cor would stop him from doing what he was about to do.

 

* * *

 

The doors to the holding cells were opened with a bow. The rooms were swarming full of people, talking and giving orders. They quieted as they noticed him.

“Your majesty.” Clarus greeted.

“Take me to him.” It was probably the calmest thing he’d said since Noctis had died, but everybody apart from Cor blanched.

It was well known that when Regis got angry he was as cold as ice. Now, he was the winter caused by Shiva and every drop of that rage was condensed against a man called Ardyn.

No one dared to argue and Regis entered the cell, Cor and Clarus trailing behind.

“Ah King Regis,” the man bowed dramatically and fakely. There was no respect in it. “I see you must have come from poor Noctis-”

Cor _growled_.

“-Bedside. My good man, is there something wrong with your throat?” He finished, looking at Cor.

“I, Regis Lucis Caelum, King of Lucis, challenge you to King’s Judgment. Do you accept?”

Clarus hissed through his teeth.

King’s judgment was an old tradition, where Kings fought the judged and the loser died. It hadn't been used since Regis’ Grandfather’s time.

“The fighting one? Ah, yes. That sounds like fun. I accept.”

Regis walked out, Clarus following behind him and Ardyn behind _him._ Cor walked out last, keeping a careful eye on Ardyn. It was unlikely the man would try to run - if he knew about the judgment he would also know that cowards were burned alive by the crystal. There was no bowing out now.

The whole group of them walked to the Judging Chambers, Crownsguards trailing after them all. Servants in the halls looked up at their passing but no one said anything within their King’s hearing. They wouldn't have gossiped anyway, but the look on Regis’ face gave them all the information they needed that now _wasn't the time._

Every step of Regis’ echoed on the marble floor. No one even breathed loudly. Each second they were closer until the doors of the Chamber loomed over them. Taller than normal doors, these were etched with golden weapons and fighting kings. Each door had half a giant sword etched on them, which split when the Crownsguard pushed them open.

Regis walked to his position, a silver crown carved into the wall behind him. He gave his crown to Clarus, and his jacket and cane too. All of the Crownsguard filtered out into the viewing, leaving only Clarus and Cor behind.

“I hope you know what you're doing, Regis.” Clarus said, looking at him sadly.

“No. I don’t. But there's nothing else I can do.” Regis’ words were muffled by the magic in the chamber but Clarus heard and he just lowered his eyes.

“Live, Regis. We don’t want to lose both royals today.”

Regis nodded and said nothing else. With a bow Clarus left.

Ardyn rubbed his unbound wrists and looked at the symbol of Lucis behind him. “This country is so arrogant, isn't it?” He asked.

“What weapon do you want?” Cor looked at Ardyn.

“Oh a sword, of course!” Ardyn smirked.

Cor took a sword from the armiger and gave it to him, and Ardyn swung it a few times before smiling. “It’ll have to do.”

“What weapon do you want?” Cor asked Regis.

“Sword.” It was his right as the king to pick his own sword from his armiger. He picked Noctis’, the gift he’d given his son on his fifteen birthday. Something Noctis would never use again.

Cor’s eyes lingered on it before he took a step back. “Ardyn Izunia is facing the King’s Judgement. Let your weapons strike true.” He left.

There was a pause as the first bell rang. The second bell. And finally the starting gong.

Regis lunged.

Ardyn blocked. “Going straight for it? It seems that dear Noctis must be in worse shape than I thought.” Every word dripping with mocking. No one else could hear what was being spoken, there was no recording devices and none worked anyway.

Regis didn't answer him.

The room echo with the clashing of blades, the dodging. No magic. It wasn't allowed in this ritualised combat dressed up as a ceremony.

Regis thought he would have gotten tired, but the distant anger fueled him through the fight. His eyes were burning. Ardyn was a swords master - strange in a man from Niflheim, but here Regis was going to win. For noctis.

Like a dance they circled around each other, left, left, right, back, block, forward, dodge.

A jab of the engine blade and a gasp, a cough. Regis’ hand was holding the hilt firmly as it sank into Ardyn’s chest.

Ardyn dropped to the floor, sword still in him and Regis pushed it in him further. It sank into the ground a little. He glared down at the man who looked so surprised.

“I Judge you for the murder of a royal, of a king.” Regis quietly bit out.

“You're the King.” He spat.

“You killed the chosen king. My son.”

Ardyn went to speak but coughed. Scourge came bubbling out and Regis took a step back. Ardyn coughed again. “And I am the Immortal Accursed.” He looked at Regis. “I was immortal - this is not-” he paused, then laughed. “I'll say hello to Noctis in the beyond for you, Regis.”

His eyes streamed with starscourge and Regis just watched before Cor and Clarus burst in.

Ardyn stopped breathing.

“The king had won the battle. The other has been Judged.” Cor said the required words before jogging to Regis. “Majesty?”

“I-” Regis frowned. What could he say, really?

He let Cor and Clarus lead him out of the room. Ardyn was dead. Now, all he could do was mourn with the others.


	4. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to listen to a Zombie - The Cranberries cover and breathe.
> 
> This chapter fought me until I got to a bit I didn't need to write and then I was _fine_.

The key clicked softly in the lock. He walked in, carefully shutting the door behind him and resting his bag on the table. He knocked the bedroom door.

“Highness.” Getting no answer he opened it, looking in to see a cocoon of sheets in the dim room. “It's time to get up, your highness.” He called.

Ignis walked over to the kitchen, picking up the food he wanted from the cupboards and fridge before starting Noctis’ and his breakfast. He clicked the hob on. A large breakfast would be good today, seeing that Noctis had a lot of meetings. The food was plated up and put on the table, smelling divine, if he could say so himself. Walking back to the bedroom, he knocked again.

“Highness, it is time to get up.” He opened the door and leaned to click the lights on. He waited for the pained groan, but nothing came. Was Noctis still asleep? Ignis went over to the bed and grabbed the blankets, pulling them away.

No Noctis. Ignis frowned. How unusual. And worrying.

His eye caught Noctis’ phone and he frowned harder. Unanswered texts from Prompto stood out on the screen. He checked the bedroom, the bathroom, all the rooms in the apartment. He checked the empty apartments above and below that were bought for Noctis’ safety.

It had been too long. His hand twitched, and he slid his phone from his pocket and called Gladio.

“My apologies - but is the Prince with you? He's not in his apartment.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis shivered. Rocks moved from underneath his feet and fell, rolling down the mountain.

“Will this even work?” He asked himself.

He rubbed his hands against his jeans and frowned at the blood on them. Blood was a little more obvious on blue than it was on black. But, yeah, he wasn’t going to wear black when he was trying to not to be spotted by civilians.

The air was hard to breath up here - or maybe it just was the nerves. He shivered again, even as the heat beat down on him.

“There is a possibility that your actions may cause the end of the scourge on our star.”

Noctis didn't bother to jump at Gentiana’s words. He’d felt her coming. It had been a long-shot but if she thought so - “If I die - what about Ardyn?”

Gentiana looked at him with Shiva’s eyes and spoke in Low Astral. “If the Infernian is gone the Accursed cannot cover the star. The Starscourge - even we cannot know what would happen next.”

“I've still got to kill Ardyn then, great,” Noctis sighed.

“No.”

“No?”

“I will use my power for this - I vow on our Covenant. Infernian for the Accursed. The fires are held under thrall by the Accursed and scourge - he is not as strong as he once was.”

“He's not at full strength? And because no world of Ruin happened yet he's not as strong as he was in that fight. That’s… good.”

Gentiana smiled. “Fight well, King of Stone.” She disappeared from one breath to another but Noctis could still feel Shiva’s icey power pulsing in his magic.

“What does King of _Stone_ even mean?” He muttered.

 

* * *

 

Cor grabbed at his phone at the sound of the emergency alert. It had been so long since he last had heard it, too.

**HH missing: 1 >9 hrs no contact, no phone, no mess**

Fuck did the kid run away?

Cor rolled out of bed and dived for the clothes piled on his chair. He only paused to grab a clean set of underwear. Running out the door, he stopped to lock it and every part of him was thankful he’d decided to live in the Marshall apartments.

He knew that all the guard, apart from the ones that just got off the last shift, would all be getting alerts. Missing for up to nine hours was a _long time_. He glanced up at the hidden emergency lights molded into the walls and wasn't surprised when he noticed they had lit up in a ‘high alert’ configuration.

He walked quickly through the long halls until he got to the room off the side of the Throne Room, and knocked. Clarus opened the door and looked down at him, stepping aside to let him pass.

“Cor.” The king greeted him with a wan smile. He looked even older than he usually did, like the loss of Noctis, even for a moment, sat more heavily upon him than his crown.

“One pair of shoes are missing,” Clarus started, walking around to Regis side, “but no coats are, and we cannot tell what clothing he is wearing but as far as we know nothing fit for this weather.”

It was _winter_ , snowing even, and the Prince probably didn't have anything warm on. Shit even if the kid had run away it would be bad. And a lack of coat... It was unlikely to be a runaway. Noctis wasn't stupid.

“More likely to be a kidnapping than a runaway.”

“Yes,” Regis rubbed his forehead. “And we don't even know how long he’s been gone.”

“Nothing was heard by his guard?”

“That's the worse part of it. We don't know anything.” Clarus growled.

 

* * *

 

Noctis coughed as the air burnt his lungs and his eyes watered. He blinked and rubbed at them. A gentle hand rested on his shoulder and he flinched, staggering backwards, turning to look at who - Shiva.

“It is too warm for you here. Humans are not meant to be here.”

“Yeah well,” Noctis’ voice was hoarse and croaky, “this is where Ifrit is.”

The Goddess frowned and reached for his chin, holding his face towards her. She took one step closer, then another, before lightly kissing him on the forehead.

Noctis gasped as the heat and the smell of sulphur vanished from around him and he almost shivered at the cold.

“You have got my blessing,” She spoke, “but you have gained another one. And this one will help you on your quest into the Great Volcano.”

“Thank you? I mean this is great - but you didn't need to.”

“You would have died going closer, O’ King.”

“Uh - thanks, then.”

Shiva vanished again in the blink of an eye and Noctis frowned at the ground where she stood. It was only a moment until he started his trek towards Ifrit again.

The hot air didn't bother him - he couldn’t even feel it, but he saw the air shimmer with it.

He glanced out to the sky and saw - saw…

He could see Insomnia from here.

The sky was glowing with the beginning of dawn and he wondered had anyone noticed he was gone yet? He’d left his watch behind so he couldn't tell the time but he knew Iggy would check on him sometime soon.

What would they do when they realise he was missing?

 

* * *

 

“There.” The Crownsguard, offering the screenshots to Cor and he frowned at them.

“What happened to the quality of the cameras?”

“We don't know, sir. We believe she or someone else tampered with them.”

They both looked at the picture of Prince Noctis dressed just in a t-shirt and jeans - not even Royal black ones - following the woman who had hold of his arm.

He didn't look that cold, considering it was snowing around him and was almost reaching record lows.

“We’ve got video evidence of them moving until they get to sector 34, then they enter a car and go through less monitored routes.”

“Do we have any knowledge of what she's holding over his head?” It must be something nasty for Noctis to follow behind her so meekly.

“No sir. And with the lack of good cameras we cannot see any weapons on her, either.”

“Find out more about this woman if you can, and email these pictures and the video to me.”

“Yes sir.”

Cor pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. It was a kidnapping, and all the had was blurry pictures of the kidnapper. No motive, and the Prince was anywhere in Insomnia. Or maybe not in it at all.

He quickly walked into the nearby small meeting room, grabbing a laptop from the nearby table. “Your majesty.”

“Cor.” Regis looked up from the papers he was writing on. “You've got information?”

Cor nodded and set the laptop down near Regis, pressing the on button in one quick monition.

“It's a kidnapping.” Cor started and stopped when Regis held out a hand.

Regis rubbed his forehead and let out a shuddering breath. He shuffled the papers together, pushing them away from him. Regis looked at Cor again and waved at him to continue.

“At least one woman, likely others,” he tapped his fingers on the table and quickly brought up the screenshot the Guard had shown to him.

“He's not dressed for a foot of snow.” Regis noted.

“They enter a car about twenty minutes later,” he pointed at the timestamp, “this was about eight hours ago, and we lose track of him thirty minutes later.”

Regis closed his eyes, pained. “He could be anywhere.” He whispered.

Cor looked down at the picture of the Prince he’d allowed to get kidnapped. “We’re unsure if he remains in the city.”

 

* * *

 

Noctis looked down at the massive ‘corpse’ of the Infernian from the lip of the volcano. It took only a second for him to bring out his Armiger and warp towards it, landing on a bank of ash near magma that he could, thankfully, not feel.

It wasn't a surprise when Ifrit opened his eyes and looked at him, sneering. Did the God sense him?

“You are arrogant,” he snarled, arrogantly, in High Holy Astral, “even hurt I am a God, and you are a human.”

Noctis rolled his eyes. He wasn't going to go through this again, and warped closer to the God.

Ifrit lunged at him, sending waves of fire that Noctis warped away from.

Battling a fire God in a volcano. Not the best idea he has ever had.

It was a dance of fire and warping, and Noctis’ small size compared to the Astral came in handy. Ifrit snarled again and shifted, trying to sit up. The magma around him moved with him, like it was treacle, swallowing up ash banks. Leaving Noctis less room to stand on.

He stared at Ifrit and really looked at him, from the glint of the lava shining on his horns, to the sludge of the Starscourge covering one arm. Ifrit looked back with malevolent eyes.

Noctis warped onto him, using the God as ground, and Ifrit spat with fury that he had dared.

Ifrit managed to grab Noctis, and he gasped with pain as the fire burnt him but through the tears he struck.

The power of Kings was stronger than the God.

Ifrit gasped, and let go. His hand moved up to the stab wounds Noctis had caused and he looked at the human, hatred growing in his face. “How… dare.” He spat. With his last bit of strength he slammed Noctis with his arm. And Noctis, in pain and burned, couldn't dodge. Ifrit died, Godly shining blood dripping out of his mouth.

Noctis was thrown clean off the God. Falling down and down, into the volcano.

It wasn't that far of a fall, but he choked as he landed and his burnt skin was jarred. He - bounced - on the magma but the burning heat was enough to make him cry as moved. He landed with his body on the ash and his left arm flung out… onto the magma.

He screamed. Facing towards the sky that he couldn't see through his tears, he screamed.

It took more effort that he had to give but he managed to move his arm, tears streaming down his face. He shivered on the ash banks and closed his eyes.

His arm stopped hurting but tears still streamed down his face. He didn't look at what was left of it - knowing that pain going away when burned wasn't a good sign. His arm falling in magma wasn't a _fucking good sign in the first place!_

He trembled, gasping at the feeling of pain. The burns on his back and sides hurt.

A cold hand stroked his forehead and he leaned into it.

“O king,” she said softly, “you will not survive the night.”

He’d guessed that, honestly. _Magma_.

“I will bring you back to your home-”

“No.” Noctis gasped out, “I don't - want them to see me… like this.” Through the blurriness of his eyes he saw Shiva smile down sadly at him.

“I will take you close to home.” She gently spoke and Noctis had no complaints. He didn't want to die here, on this ashbank, no one knowing where he was.

Or whether he was still alive or not.

 

* * *

 

He wasn't a stranger to Leide, he knew it somewhat and knew something wasn't right here. Something was _very wrong_. Dave crouched near a tree and listened.

To his right?

Quietly he moved around the bushes and looked around for the reason the area was so silent.

It was until he stepped around a large rock did he see.

He checked to see if there was any danger around before he ran towards to man laying limp upon a soft piece of ground. The young man - the teenager at most - looked at him blankly and he could only swear when he took in the others state.

It was too late for him.

He’d seen some shit in his life but the boy’s arm was the worse he’d ever seen on anything alive. It was charred - it barely counted as an arm, and he couldn't look at it. He couldn't. The rest of the kid was… bad. The thin shirt he had on was half melted into him and every breath was a wheeze. Ash covered the boy’s body, and burn marks were splattered around, like as if he was hit with a hot liquid.

His eyes were so very blue.

“Kid?” He asked and to his horror and surprise the teen blinked and saw him.

“Huh?”

Dave pushed down his feelings - how was the kid still conscious? - and spoke, “you're very, very hurt,” he hesitated but there wasn't much he could say to make it better, “I don't think you’ll make it to hospital.”

The boy breathed out a sigh, “I know.”

“Is there anyone you want me to call?”

The teen blinked at him and ever so slowly nodded.

He then tried to sit up.

Dave dropped to his knees and shook his head. “Kid no-”

“I can't feel it anymore.”

Dave swallowed. Carefully he helped the kid sit up, the boy letting out little gasps. Could the teenager even breathe properly? He let him lean into him.

“Alright, what's the number?” It was a sickening feeling that the teen might not have time for anything other than the phone call. A hopefully long, phone call - and although it would be expensive for him, he didn't honestly care. He wasn't that selfish.

He tapped in the number for him - the boy's hands were shaking too much and gave it to him. The teen leaned into it and waited.

“Dad…?”

Dave tuned out as much of the conversation and he could, and just kept an eye out for any dangers. He would have moved to somewhere safer - but at this point not moving the boy would keep him alive longer.

Let all the monsters leave them alone, just for today.

The teen let out a little laugh, “I'm very hurt dad… I don't think I can.”

He paused, smiling.

How could the teen even smile?

“Yeah - I'm free. A man - a hunter? Found me. It's his phone.”

Gravity seemed to get the better of him, but Dave saw it before he fell and allowed the boy to lean even harder on him.

“I'm sorry. I don't think I can.”

Noctis snorted and choked into little gasps that hurt him just to hear.

A small voice came out from the phone, “ _Noct-_ ”

“I'm very hurt. It's - it's stopped hurting but - I'm sorry.”

The boy closed his eyes as he listened.

The teen - Noct? - looked at him. “Where are…?”

“North of the Callaegh steps.” Dave quickly answered.

“North of the Callaegh steps,” Noct repeated. He coughed wetly. “I'm sorry dad, alright - I just… don't be too upset. I love you, dad. And tell the guys I love them too?”

Tears dripped from Noct's eyes and he gently smiled.

“I'm allowed to be gloomy,” he laughed roughly, “…I'm tired, dad.” He coughed.

Noct had been shaking the entire time, and Dave could only frown as it got worse. He trembled and coughed and clutched the phone like it was a lifeline.

“Yeah… I know. I… know.”

The horrendous rasping got worse and worse as the teen listened to whatever his dad was saying, mouthing words as he stared off into space.

"I'll miss you.." He trailed off and coughed. His chest went in and out - and didn't go in again. The phone dropped from his hand, and Dave quickly moved to cradle him more. He didn't breathe again. Dave looked at his too young face.

He picked up the phone from the floor.

“I'm sorry, he’s,” these conversation never were easy, “he's died.”

“…I see.” Said the pained, posh sounding voice on the end of the phone. “Can you… look after him until we come to collect him?”

“Of course. There's a Hunter Lodge nearby that's on maps - would it be easier if we were there?”

“Yes. Yes. That would be-” there was a long pause- “that would be welcome. My people will be there in about an hour.”

“Alright.” Dave agreed and turned off the call. It would take thirty minutes to get to the hunter’s lodge. He wouldn't be late.

 

* * *

 

Nyx’s usual smile was missing as he stared out the window of the van. Crowe’s hands gripped the driving wheel tight and the stranger in the back said nothing. Nobody said anything and the radio was off. There was usually less tension when the Glaives went off to fight.

Nyx sighed as the Hunter’s lodge approached and they rolled to the stop. He looked at Crowe and she shook her head.

“I'm staying here.”

Nyx nodded and climbed out, the - coroner? - following behind him.

He opened the door, walking inside. Conversation quickly cut off when they saw the fully uniformed Kingsglaive enter.

“We’re here to collect,” there was pause, “a body that has come here?”

One hunter stood, “Yeah - he’s over here.” They followed him into a side room.

Lying on the table, was Noctis.

Nyx had to look away. He’d been joking around with him the other day - and now the Prince was just lying there, _dead_ still, with a sprawling burn all over his arm. Nyx could see _bone_.

The coroner bowed to the body and slipped on white bordered, black gloves. For royalty - they’d never been worn before.

He gestured for the hunter to move out of the room, followed him.

“Where did you find him?” He asked.

“North of the Callaegh steps - just where it becomes rocky. About a thirty minutes walk from here.”

“He was injured?”

“Yes. Bad. I don’t think he recognised me as a person until I spoke to him a bit. His eyes were glazed."

Nyx ran a hand through his hair. “More ‘Glaives are coming in soon after us. Would you mind leading them there? We can pay for your-”

The hunter shook his head, “Nah, you don’t need to pay. Whatever, whoever, hurt the kid so badly needs to be dealt with.”

Nyx nodded. “Yes. They do.” He paused, looking at the hunter. “What’s your name?”

“Dave Auburnbrie. Yours?”

“Nyx Ulric.”

“If you don’t mind - who is…?” He trailed off.

“His Royal Highness, Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum.”

Dave rubbed his forehead. “Fuck.”

Nyx blinked slowly and moved into a guard stance even knowing that nothing could hurt the Prince. Not anymore. He stared into the quiet lodge and said nothing.

They waited.

 

* * *

 

The doors of the Hunter’s lodge opened and Nyx instantly recognised Tredd and Libertus - walking in with some others he’d never met before. They moved towards him when they noticed him.

“This is Dave Auburnbrie - he’s going to show you where to go.”

Dave took a step forward and greeted them and Nyx just looked on.

The door behind him opened. “Ulric?”

He nodded at the others and went in, closing but not shutting the door behind him.

He couldn’t see Noctis anymore with the black shroud over him - and was it bad that it made him feel better? He wasn’t going to be buried in it, it wasn’t ornate enough, and as Nyx looked at the Lucis symbol bordered by mourning white he - he understood a little. The gold and white crest of the Lucis Caelum stood out until it burned his eyes. Small white wings filled with flowers and herbs clipped the shroud closed.

The coroner looked at him. “He’s ready for the journey.”

Nyx nodded and went towards the Prince, bowing before carefully picking the body up. He was so gentle with it. He couldn't be anything other than gentle with it. It was too late for Noctis to feel it.

If Lucis worshiped dead Kings, what did they do with dead Princes?

The coroner opened the door.

If Nyx thought he knew silence before, he was wrong. This was an oppressive thing, as every person laid eyes on the body he was carrying. All the ‘Glaives moved as one as they bowed.

All the Hunters stood when they realised who Nyx was carrying. They clumsily bowed as Nyx kept on walking.

The coroner went ahead to open up the van doors.

Carrying a body always felt heavier than it actually was. Noctis was put down onto the bench and strapped in.

He looked at the Hunters and Glaives staring into the van before he slammed the doors shut.

Yeah, he thought it was a fucked up situation too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this, THING, even longer?? I wanted to write a dramatic sequence where Crowe drives through the empty streets of Insomnia (empty because royal death) and stops in front of the Citadel and there's just... rows of Glaives and Guards on each side of the steps.
> 
> There's utter silence as Nyx gets out, carrying Noctis and the People bow as Noctis pass them. Halfway up the stairs he passes Noctis to Gladio and he brings him the rest of the way up. Gladio places Noctis into a coffin and kneels, and everyone else does and then _Regis_ bows to Noctis and walks with the coffin (carried by Clarus and Cor and some others) to the Citadel doors.
> 
> Regis is crying and the lasts words are 'Kings aren't meant to cry in front of their subjects.'
> 
> But no. you get this. It's shorter.


	5. Gods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write even thought I added so much useless info. I cut things out thought this is still so long.
> 
> Tom Walker - Fly Away With Me has played on repeat for the last three hours and I don't think I'll ever forget the lyrics again.
> 
> I've looked through it lightly, but don't be afraid to point out any mistakes!

When he woke up, he didn't move. The darkness of the room told him it was way too early to wake up and he frowned into the pillow. He turned over, opening his eyes and staring out into the room. In the gloom stood a figure. He swore and sat up, scooting further away from it as he did so.

“ **Chosen King.”** Growled out Bahamut. Even in such a small form, his voice seemed to rattle Noctis’ bones.

“What are you - _why.”_ Noctis asked him, staring at the God standing in his bedroom like it was an ordinary thing.

**“You have done your journey many times, but the cycles are ever repeating. Give me your thoughts.”**

Noctis groaned and rubbed his face. It was to early for anything, no mind philosophy with a God. “I just want a life that I ‘save the word,’” he said the last bit sarcastically, even though it was true, “and don't die doing it.”

**“That is what the Chosen King asks for?”**

Noctis nodded.

 **“I will convene with the others.”** He vanished with a glitter of magic, leaving an empty spot where he used to stand.

Noctis groaned and folded over until his face was in his legs. Why was this his life? The Astrals were Gods that hadn't talked to anyone other than the Oracle for two thousand years. They were powerful and ‘majestic’ and were way too interested in him.

They also didn't understand human rules like don't appear in bedrooms at - he glanced at the clock - 3:00am.

Noctis flopped back down and dragged the covers over his head.

 

* * *

 

Shiva appeared when he was eating breakfast.

He woke up early after he’d went back to sleep - Ignis hadn’t even come yet and he was ready. Almost ready. He frowned at Shiva through a bite of toast.

**“The King of Stone does not wish to die.”**

Not this again.

**“Why does he not wish to die?”**

He chewed the toast in his mouth and put the rest of it down. “Survival instinct? The fact I want to see what happens in my life as I grow older?” He squinted at her, “do you want to die?”

Shiva just looked at him. **“I see your point, little King.”** She left in a whirl of snow, leaving frost inside his kitchen for a second, until it melted.

Noctis watched little snowflakes drift down and disappear before they hit the floor.

He buried his head in his hands.

 

* * *

 

Noctis watched Prompto run off towards the loo, leaving him behind. He put his lunch to the side. He’ll wait for Prom to come back. It was overcast and cool, and he wondered if today was a good day for sitting outside. This little hidden spot was good just for the fact no one would bother them here, but it always depended on the weather.

Someone sat down next to him.

Noctis turned and looked. He gaped, confused, before shutting his mouth and asking, “Ramuh?” Did anyone else notice how weird the Gods were acting today, or was it just him they were bothering?

 **“O’ King of Light.”** Ramuh greeted him.

Noctis blinked. “Hi?”

**“You wished for the Scourge of the Star to end before you knew it could. Why, O’ King?”**

“Why?” Noctis tilted his head, “people died, people were turning into daemons and killing more people, people had to deal with all the - stuff - because of the Starscourge and you're asking me why?”

**“You did not wish to see your people suffer.”**

“I didn't want anyone to have to deal with it.”

Ramuh smiled and lay a hand on his shoulder. **“You are wise, majesty.”**

“I-”

Ramuh evaporated into a swirling cloud and Noctis sneezed at the smell of ozone.

“Ugh,” he muttered.

He glared at his lunch until Prompto came back.

 

* * *

 

Noctis dug into his pocket for his keys. Finding them, he shoved them into the lock and opened his apartment door.

“What.” He flatly asked.

A tiny Titan stood in his living room, looking at him. The God tilted his head and looked at him. Each moment he was was similar to a human just, not quite right. It was an eerie thing to look at.

Very glad that Ignis couldn't come in today, Noctis threw his bag onto the sofa and glared at the Astral.

 **“The Starscourge has killed planets.”** Even in his smaller form, Titan’s voice grated his ears and it hurt. But there was more important things to focus on.

“What.” Stated Noctis, with feeling, “like, _seriously?”_

**“If it is not cured, Eos will drown like the others. You wish to cure it?”**

“Of course! Like-” Noctis shivered. And he thought the Starscourge was bad before- “I definitely want it gone.”

**“But you do not wish to die for it.”**

“I just- if I need to die to fix this I will. I don't _want_ to die, but I will if I have to.”

 **“I will if I have to.”** Titan echoed him.

Titan paused and kept looking at him, before he crumbled down and vanished, leaving only a pile of dust on the floor.

Was it blasphemy if he swept it up and put it in the bin? He ran his hand through his hair, thinking.

 

* * *

 

Noctis got the feeling that he needed to go somewhere with a lot of water, alone, before Leviathan did something regretful.

So he did what he had to do. He snuck out.

Dressed in clothes other than Royal black, with a beanie over his hair, he took a took a train to a nearby park. It had the largest lake that was somewhat hidden, that he knew of. It was also not that far away.

If all the other Astrals had smaller forms, Leviathan should have one too. He hoped. The lake wasn't that large.

He walked through the park with the hood on his hoodie up. Nobody was there to see him, though, and he passed by all the trees fine. The lake sparkled in the evening light.

Noctis settled against a nearby tree and stared out across the lake. He shifted until he got comfortable and waited. And waited some more. He breathed in the scents of the flowers nearby.

He sighed and got out his phone. She would come when she felt like it, he guessed.

A shadow fell over his face and he looked up. Levithan stood over him, glaring at him coldly.

Even humanoid Leviathan was obviously not human. She was still scaled for one, her cheekbones covered in them. Something that he couldn't tell was clothing or skin, but was covered in scales anyway, hung around her body. Fins stuck out of her arms, her back, her legs. When she opened up her mouth to talk, her teeth were pointed.

**“You think you are strong enough not to die.”**

“...what?”

She scoffed. **“You think curing the Scourge will not kill you.”**

“I know it will kill me. It's killed me before, _remember?_ ” Noctis snarled. Even in this lifetime, Luna’s death stung. Leviathan’s presence always brought out something angry in him. “I just don't _want to_ die.”

**“You're a coward, who does not wish to die for his cause.”**

Noctis stood and clenched his fists, dropping his phone. “I've _died. For. My. Cause.”_

**“And yet you do not stop the cycles.”**

“I want to make things better!” He yelled. “Unlike you, who just complains and does _nothing!”_

She snarled. “ **I should kill you for your rudeness-”**

“- for my truth!” He interrupted her. “All that ‘Godly power,’” he snorted, “and you did what? Destroy a city? Break a barrier with some help?”

She snarled again, bearing her teeth.

“Don't blame me for your weakness.”

 **“I am not weak!”** The God screamed at him.

“But you do nothing!” Noctis spat back.

Leviathan growled at him, her pure black eyes - she didn't have whites in her eyes - narrowing with fury. But she turned away.

Her back to him, she said nothing else but ran towards the lake, jumping over the edge of the bank. In midair her body twisted, turning in on itself until Leviathan changed.

A small sea-serpent hung in the air for several moments until her fins flung out and she dived into the lake. All eight foot of the Astral submerged under the water. Deep down in the lake, something glowed.

Noctis rubbed his face and glared at the lake.

“Did I just see what I thought I saw?”

Noctis spun around.

“Nyx!” His somewhat-friend was leaning against a tree a little away from him, but he was staring straight at Noctis.

“Because I'm pretty sure I saw you yell at Leviathan.”

“Uh-” Noctis blanked. He hadn't had to explain this in any life and he no idea how to. “Um?”

Nyx frowned and walked closer until he was standing next to Noctis. “Your highness?”

“Why are you here anyway?” He asked, scooping up his phone as he did so.

Nyx rubbed the back of his head. “I just came off shift and noticed you didn't have any Guards on you, not even the Amicitia, or the other one. So I just… followed to see if you were alright. Then an Astral _appeared,_ and you yelled at each other. I can't understand Astral, but she definitely yelled at you.”

“I just- ugh. Come back to my apartment. I'll explain then.”

“Can't be out this late alone?”

Noctis gave Nyx a flat look.

 

* * *

 

“This is a nice place,” Nyx commented, outside his apartment.

Noctis rolled his eyes and opened the door, gesturing Nyx in first. Four steps in, after the door was shut behind them, Nyx stopped.

“Your highness?” Nyx’s voice wavered and Noctis frowned.

He peeked around the side of the Glaive and saw-

“Bahamut.” He stepped around the frozen man and squinted at the God, “what are you doing?”

Nyx choked.

**“You wish to this man about everything?”**

“Yeah… is it not allowed?”

 **“It is allowed.”** Bahamut paused and looked at the Glaive. **“He will protect you, and I will give him my blessing.”**

Bahamut took several slow steps towards Nyx and Noctis looked at the man behind him, before stepping out of the Astral’s way. Nyx stared at the two of them with wide eyes.

“What…?” Was the only thing he managed to choke out before Bahamut was too close, and laid an armoured, clawed hand on Nyx’s head. Nyx froze, and stared into Bahamut’s eyes.

**“Nyx Ulric.”**

Nyx swallowed and shivered under the most powerful Astral’s gaze but he stood still and straight. Noctis saw the exact moment where Nyx figured out he could understand the Holy Astral the God spoke in.

**“You will protect the Chosen King, Noctis Lucis Caelum, with your life?”**

Nyx nodded firmly.

 **“Then you have my blessing as long as you do your task.”** His magic flared and Nyx gasped as the blessing sank into his bones.

Bahamut vanished in the next instant, leaving Nyx gaping into nothing, and Noctis needing to explain everything.

Nyx turned to look at the Prince, “You’re the Chosen King in the Cosmology? The one that's been destined for two thousand years?”

Noctis paused. “Yeah?”

“The one that will end the Starscourge and gain the covenants of the Astrals?”

Quieter, he said, “…Yeah?”

Nyx blinked. “What the fuck.”

And Noctis - Noctis couldn't help it and he laughed. He laughed until he collapsed onto the floor, letting out little wheezy noises and nothing else.

“Did I accidentally kill you?” Nyx muttered at his prince.

This set him off again, and he turned, giggling into his hands. The floor was cool on his face. Nyx snorted and started giggling.

Nyx ended up on the floor, laughing at Noctis, the both of them giggling like maniacs.

“Just wait until I tell you the rest!” Noctis said through the giggles.

“There was a God in your living room, what do you mean ‘the rest?’”

 

* * *

 

 

Nyx clutched the coffee cup like he needed it to live. “So… we fell asleep before you explained anything, and I know I haven't got long to live before someone kills me for staying over. So. Prince Noctis, please tell me everything.”

“I'm in the middle of eating pancakes.”

“So am I and I made them. Your highness.”

Noctis looked up from his plate and stabbed his knife towards the man. “Call me Noctis.”

“…you're not going to tell me anything, are you Noctis?”

“No. It's too early.”

Nyx checked his phone. “No it's not, and I even made you pancakes.”

“It is, and you didn't have to.”

“But I did.”

“That's your fault then.”

Nyx finished off his coffee and grabbed another pancake. He smirked at Noctis and Noctis narrowed his eyes back at him.

“You know, Noctis,” Nyx smirk went wider, “when your adviser comes in he's gonna think we had sex-”

“Wait no-” Noctis spluttered.

“And I'm pretty sure as it's your home you’re the one meant to cook.”

“I can cook! You just - _why.”_

Nyx laughed.

Noctis scowled at him, before sitting back and smirking. “So Ignis thinks that, so he tells Gladio-”

Nyx’s smirk dropped off his face.

“-who tells Clarus-”

Nyx mouthed ‘oh no.’

“-who tells dad that I'm apparently sleeping with you.”

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“You did it to yourself.”

“Noctis!” The Glaive whined.

“Noctis?” Both men turned towards the new voice. Ignis looked at the two of them, his gaze flitting around at the food, the drinks, and both their faces. Ignis’ eyes narrowed at Nyx. “You have got a guest.” He said politely.

“Yeah - Ignis, this is Nyx.” Ignis’ eyes sharpened. “He's a Kingsglaive.”

“I see.” He said carefully.

Inwardly Nyx winced. He didn't think he’ll make it long enough for the King to kill him.

“We’ve still got some coffee in the pot. It's not Ebony though.”

“That's fine your Highness.” Ignis took the offer of coffee and made it for himself, sitting at the table afterwards.

Nyx nodded at the both of them. “Well, it's time for me to go. It was nice meeting you, Ignis.”

Nyx quickly shoved his shoes back on, and held his coat over his arm, before walking out the door. Behind him he heard quiet words.

“Your highness, I cannot believe-”

Nyx winced. Good luck to him.

 

* * *

 

Iggy had been in a horrendous mood all morning. While it was technically Noctis’ fault, it wasn't as bad as Iggy thought it was. If only Ignis would accept Noctis’ words that he didn't have sex Nyx as a truth.

It was even worse when Gladio came over.

“So, you've finally-”

“Stop.”

Gladio grinned at him. He turned to Ignis. “I've emailed you the Glaive, Nyx Ulric’s, file.”

“Wait.” Noctis protested.

“If you didn't _invite him over_ , I wouldn't have to check if he was a security or tabloid risk.” Ignis said coldly, looking at Noctis.

“He's not. He's a Glaive.”

Ignis sniffed and ignored him.

“I checked the files,” Gladio cheerful added, “there's no chance of pregnancy at the least.”

Noctis put his head in his hands and groaned. He closed his eyes.

Nyx was probably actually doomed at this point. But earlier, Nyx did have a point. He did need to tell him a lot of information.

Noctis fished out his phone from his pocket and texted the other man.

Today, 12:32pm: I still need to tell you stuff. 

Today, 12:33pm: Hell yeah you do, Night Light. 

Noctis scowled at Nyx’s use of the meaning of his name.

Today, 12:35pm: I'll escape at 7.

Today, 12:35pm: Text me then.

“Your highness, it is a good time to get ready for your meetings today.”

Noctis nodded and shoved his phone back in his pocket. “Yeah, alright.”

 

* * *

 

His dad caught his arm. “Do you want to come to my rooms?”

Noctis nodded.

“Good.” Regis squeezed Noct’s arm before letting go.

They walked side by side in a comfortable silence. Clarus following on behind him.

Noctis bit his lip. “Dad… can I talk to you?”

Regis nodded. “Of course, my son.” He looked worriedly at Noctis for a second, before looking back down the hall.

Noctis opened his dad’s office door and walked in, avoiding the formal sitting areas and going straight through another door to the informal sitting area.

He plopped down on the sofa there, Regis and Clarus sitting on the one opposite.

Noctis opened his mouth and just shut it again, shaking his head. Regis smiled sadly but seemly knew what Noctis wanted and started a conversation for him.

“So, Ulric.”

Noctis groaned, but let himself be distracted from what he wanted to talk about.

“If one more person thinks I'm sleeping with him I'm-”

Regis cut him off with a laugh “I'm guessing what I'm been told is wrong then?”

“ _Yes.”_

 _“_ I was looking forward to scaring him,” Regis said, disappointed. Clarus chuckled.

Noctis smirked. “Do it still. He knew what he did when he left me with Ignis.”

“He's your friend then, Noctis?”

Noctis sat back further into the sofa. “Yeah - I think so.”

Regis smiled. “I'm glad.”

Noctis paused and stared at his hands. “Dad…” he sighed, “why didn't you tell me?”

“Noctis?” His dad said slowly, frowning.

“All sacrificed themselves for the Chosen King…” Noctis leaned forward and looked away from them, “and so the Chosen King must sacrifice himself for all.”

Noctis glanced at Regis and watched as his face crumbled. “Oh Noctis.” Regis got up and limped over to Noctis, sitting down next to him. He grabbed Noctis’ hands and looked down at them. “I just wanted you to enjoy your life. I didn't want you to suffer.”

Noctis tugged his hands free and wrapped his dad in a hug. If he even was angry about his dad not telling him it stopped long ago. Even through these lives he was only vaguely… upset.

But now he understood. How could he not? Each life he would wonder how he would die this time.

He felt his dad rest his head on top of Noctis’.

“It's alright dad. I understand.”

“Oh Noct…” Regis trailed off. Regis’ arms squeezed tighter and to his utter horror Noctis felt his head get damp.

“It's alright dad, it's okay.”

“I'm meant to be reassuring you,” Regis laughed wetly.

“You are.”

Noctis turned his head and saw Clarus looking at the two of them with sad eyes. Clarus looked away when their eyes met.

Noctis pulled away from Regis and smiled at him. Although it was obvious he’d been crying, Regis smiled back.

Quietly, Clarus asked, “who told you, Prince Noctis?”

Noctis blinked and it just came blurting out. “Bahamut. He told me.”

“Bahamut?” Asked Regis and Clarus in unison.

Noctis nodded.

“I shouldn't be surprised, but, really?” Regis murmured.

“You're the first person he’s talked to in a long time. He must like you,” Clarus teased.

Noctis grinned and dipped his head. He thought of the ten long years he’d spent with the Astral. “He must.” He agreed.

 

* * *

 

Today, 6:26pm: I'm definitely free, where are we meeting?

Today, 6:29pm: :)

Today, 6:29pm: it's a surprise. Don't wear fancy clothes. No black. 

Today, 6:29pm: I'm pretty sure that's kidnapping.

Today, 6:30pm: you're the one who wants to talk. Outside your apartment? I can't let you walk alone ;). 

Today, 6:31pm: ugh. Fine. 

At seven o’clock exactly Noctis was standing outside with his favourite soft blue hoodie on, hood up. With ripped jeans and combat boots, he looked like a normal teenager.

“You look nothing like yourself.” Nyx stated, sounding confused.

“I _can_ go incognito.” Noctis groaned. They both started walking, Noctis following Nyx as he had still no idea where he was going.

“You're not hidden with your hood up like that. You're just suspicious.”

Noctis sighed. “But my face-”

“It’s _fine._ You just stand out more like that. _”_

“Fine.” Noctis pulled down his hood and ran a hand through his hair. Nyx raised his eyebrows.

“I didn't think you had any other hairstyle than spiked bedhead.”

Noctis snorted and ran a hand through his hair again. It felt so weird that his hair was flat against his head and slightly curled. It was similar to the time he’d managed to hit thirty and it had grown long inside the crystal.

They began walking into a train station and Noctis looked, confused, at the timetable on the wall. It didn't make sense and he still didn't know where he was going. Train timetables barely made sense anyways.

“So where are we going?”

“A pub!” Nyx looked at him, “I have a feeling that this needs to be dealt with near cheap beer and good food. You haven't eaten yet?”

“I've had food, yeah, but not much,” he smiled as he looked at Nyx, “Clarus says the same thing about alcohol, but with him it's not cheap beer.”

“It's expensive beer.”

Noctis snorted. “No, it's cheap whiskey.”

“What’s expensive whiskey for?”

“Good times, I guess.”

Nyx ushered Noctis onto the nearby train. Even off duty and out of uniform he still was subconsciously guarding the Prince, sitting between him and the crowds. Noctis rolled his eyes at this but Nyx didn't seem to notice.

“Is it just us? Noctis asked.

“Yeah. I don't want the others to scare you. Or you scare the others. I never know.”

“And where are we going?”

“A bar in, Little Galahd. Where else?”

“Any other bar in Insomnia?”

“But they're not as good.”

Noctis huffed and slouched down in his seat. He stared out the window at the city around him. Nyx tapped his feet. It took awhile before Nyx stood up. The train shuddered as it slowed down and Noctis blinked as the outside went back into focus.

“This is our stop!” Nyx declared. Noctis got up and followed him.

Nyx chatted at him as they walked. Eventually they went into what Nyx called Little Galahd.

The roads narrowed and sights and smells burst into life. Although he would deny it, Noctis bounced on his heels as he looked around. They dodged around the people in the cramped walkways, and Noctis looked at all the stalls that were open, even this late.

“Nice isn't it?” Nyx grinned. “Still not as good as Galahd, but it’ll do.”

There was nothing he could say to that.

Noctis was tugged towards a bar Nyx seemed very familiar with, and he copied Nyx’s little hop over the broken step. Nyx held the door open for him and stepped inside.

Noctis raised his eyebrows. It was a weird thing to even think, but it vaguely reminded him of some of the noble’s rooms. All dark wood and slightly dimmed lights. Everything was obviously cheaper, but it was still a comfortable place.

Nyx gestured him into a dim corner. “It’ll keep your face out of the light,” he explained. “And all the rest too.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow, but nodded. He understood. He wandered over to the little booth and sat down. The seats were pretty comfortable actually, and Nyx walked away to the bar leaving him by himself. Leaving Noctis to look around. He picked up a paper drinks coaster and traced the design on it. He went to pick up the other one too, but it was sticky and he wrinkled his nose at it.

“Beer,” Nyx came back with the drinks and Noctis put his coaster back down. Nyx setting the beer on it. “You've had beer before right?”

Noctis rolled his eyes.

“I had to check,” Nyx defended himself.

Noctis picked it up and took a sip. It was slightly sweet. “It's nice.” He muttered.

“It’s Galadhian, that’s why. Now explain, please.”

“It's killing you.” Noctis smiled. “All this waiting.”

“It's killing me,” Nyx agreed.

“I've got to kill the Accursed, who-” Noctis paused and grimaced, “is an immortal, ancient Lucis Caelum that absorbed so many daemons he became a super daemon- and he's the cause of the Starscourge now.”

Nyx opened his mouth and closed it again. “That's… something. And it has to be you?”

“Yeah. He's immortal so you have to kill him a certain way or he'll just come back.”

“Why do I think it's harder than it sounds?”

“Because you have a brain,” Noctis snorted.

“So…?”

“I can kill him, but it’ll kill me.”

Nyx swore. And swore again. “That's- awful.”

Noctis cocked his head. “I know. But I've known for a long time now. And killing him will stop daemons forever, as well as stopping the Starscourge.

Nyx ran a hand through his hair. “No more daemons? Niflheim-”

“Will lose their MTs too.”

“That’s… you have to die? MTs are daemons?”

“Powered by. And yeah.”

Nyx groaned and put his face in his hands. Noctis laughed and took another sip of beer.

“What about the covenants?”

Noctis smirked. “Got them.”

Nyx raised his hands and looked at Noctis with disbelief.

He wiggles his fingers at the Glaive. “Got them.” Noctis repeated.

“And that's why Bahamut was in your apartment?”

He waved his hand in a so-so motion. “You never know with Gods, dad says they do what they want.”

He winced and shook his head. “It's so weird hearing you call the King, dad. But still, covenants.”

“He's my dad. And what?”

Nyx leaned forward and gestured at him, “what are the Astrals like really? ”

Noctis covered his mouth with a hand and laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

“We-” Nyx gestured at Noctis first, then himself- “need to spar. Soon.”

“And I'll kick your ass.” Noctis challenged. He frowned, then held up a hand to stop Nyx’s rebute, “there's Glaives coming over here.”

“Glaives?” There shouldn't be. I checked.”

“Yeah well, I can sense them.” Noctis moved to sit back a little further in the shadows, taking his second beer with him. It could be bad if he was found here.

Nyx frowned into his third. “Everyone said they were busy, or on duty.”

“I think your asking around did this.” Noctis muttered. Of course, asking around like that would be really suspicious.

Nyx squinted at him. He turned to look at the door. “I don't normally sit here, so they might not notice me. Or it might be a Glaive I don't know.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow.

“Fuck, it's Crowe.”

“Jinx.” Noctis whispered under his breath. Nyx gently kicked him.

“And Libertus. Pelna.”

“Jinx,” Noctis whispered even more quietly.

Nyx glared at him and frowned. “Anddd they noticed me.” He looked and Noctis and glared, “don't you dare.”

Noctis shut his mouth.

A woman walked over and leaned on the table, two men following behind her. He recognised Libertus, although he looked younger. “You're dressed up so nicely, Hero. You didn't want us here after all, did you? And who are you?” She leaned over more, putting both hands on the table as she peered at Noctis. She jolted as soon as she recognised him. “Oh.”

The two men glanced at her and Libertus frowned.

It was weird how the man seemed to be so similar to the man he’d met ten years in the future. But this Libertus didn’t have the guilt of a city on his back.

She swallowed and a stood up straight, tucking her hands behind her back.

“The-”

“Hey, relax. We’re all friends here,” Nyx interrupted glancing at Noctis, then the woman, “it's all fine. Sit, Crowe. And you two.” He shuffled further down the seat and the Crowe hesitantly joined him. She sat up straight and refused to look directly at Noctis.

The Libertus squinted and sat down on the end, causing all three them to squish up. The final guy sat next to Noctis and looked at him.

“Crowe,” said Nyx pointed at the woman, “Libertus, Pelna,” Pelna was the man looking at him and he cocked his head.

“What’s your name, oh stranger?”

Noctis took a sip of his beer, “Noctis.”

“Oh, like the Prince?”

Crowe choked. Nyx, who was drinking his drink at the time, gasped and had to be patted on the back.

Noctis liked Pelna already.

Pelna looked around at them, “What, what did I say? Guys?”

Crowe looked at him incredulously. “That _is_ the Prince.”

Pelna looked at him, horror overcoming his expression, “Oh fuck-” he slammed his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes. He looked like he wished he could die.

“You can swear in front of me, you know,” Noctis dryly added.

All three of the newcomers looked at him. They didn't say anything, but Noctis guessed they were silently disagreeing with him. He rolled his eyes.

“Anyways, Nyx won't tell me about all the stupid stuff he's done.” It was the only thing he could think to ask to break the awkwardness.

A small smile grew on Crowe’s face. “I think we have some stories.”

“A lot of stories.” Libertus added.

“Of _course_ , pick on me.” Nyx muttered.

 

* * *

 

“Crownsguard training is still hard! It’s almost over thought!” Prompto grinned at him, “I’ve got free time so-” he pulled out his phone- “time to game?”

The dusk light shined through the big windows and Noctis absentmindedly wondered if it was dark enough to turn the lights on yet. He rubbed his eyes, tired. Prompto was still grinned at him.

“Yeah.” Noctis grabbed his phone off the table. He shifted in his seat and relaxed, booting up the game. Noctis glanced at Prompto and then looked away, sighing.

 **‘Knowledge is better than ignorance.’** Shiva’s voice whispered.

He curled into himself. What if him being the Chosen King was too much, and the thing that ran Prompto off for good? What if he only stayed in the first universe because he had to? It wasn’t like there was anywhere to go, with Insomnia destroyed.

“Noct? You okay man?”

Noctis blinked and met Prompto’s eyes. “I -” he paused.

Prom leaned forward and patted his shoulder. “It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me buddy. But I’m here, alright?”

His face twisted and he lunged, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

“Wow, okay, it’s time for hugs.” Prompto squeezed him gently and rubbed his back. “Bad day, huh?”

It wasn’t. He hadn’t been set on fire, no one died. It wasn’t so long ago that he was with Nyx and his friends. He’d talked to Ignis and Gladio today and they were both fine. Prompto was over. But-

But.

He buried his head into Prom’s shoulder. “Did you know I’m in a prophecy?” His words came out muffled.

“Huh?”

He turned his head. “Did you know I’m in a prophecy?” He repeated.

“Do you want be to be happy or sad for you? Because buddy, you don’t sound happy about this.”

Noctis opened his mouth and closed it again. What could he say? That it was going to kill him, whatever he did? “I’ve got to do… stuff.”

“Stuff.”

“You know. End the Starscourge.”

“Man, and I thought my chores were bad.”

He laughed at that and Prompto gave a small smile. He relaxed back onto the sofa, throwing his legs over Prompto’s. “It’s just a lot.” He vaguely explained. Prompto was taking this better than he’d dreamed. He wasn’t going to lose his best friend over this.

“You know what’s good for ignoring problems? _Video games_!” He gently punched Noct’s legs.

Noctis rolled his eyes, but smiled.

 

* * *

 

“Ugh.” Noctis said, flopping down on the bench.

“That’s what you get for not working on your stamina.” Gladio called as he put the weapons back.

“We weren’t meant to train today.”

“Suprise training is the best type.” Gladio walked over and ruffled Noctis’ hair, causing the man to blink at him.

“It’s my day off.”

“No days off for royal duty.”

“Ugh.” He repeated. “Why are you free anyway, Gladio?”

“I was meant to train with the Glaives, but they’ve been deployed. You just get to train with me.” He flexed and Noctis rolled his eyes.

After being freed from train and after getting somewhat clean again he wandered the halls of the Citadel, nodding at people who greeted at him. He ended up in front of large window, looking out at Insomnia. It really was beautiful in the midday sun.

Noctis sighed and sat on the window ledge. He almost laughed at himself - he was acting so much like his dad, looking out of windows and thinking.

He could help but dwell on the fact he was missing something. He _knew_ he was missing something. It was on the tip of his tongue, the edge of his mind. He traced the edges of the buildings with his eyes as they glittered in the sunlight.

The Kingsglaives had been deployed. He drummed his fingers against his thigh and sighed.

“Are you alright, your Highness?” A passing servant asked.

He turned and looked at her. “I’m forgetting something, but I don’t know what.”

She laughed softly, ducking her head. “Try thinking backwards, or of words that are related somehow. That usually works for me.” She bowed and carried on walking, turning around the corner and leaving the hallway empty again.

What words were related to it? Glaives, fighting, daemons?

_Daemons._

Noctis abruptly sat up straight. The Kingsglaives had to retreat from massive daemons, and someone came from Niflheim to start a treaty.

Was that _today?_ What could he do? He needed to do _something._

**‘King of Light.’**

Noctis startled at the voice that rumbled like thunder somewhere in the back of his mind.

**‘When they come, I will use my power to help them. Let that ease your mind, O’ Light King.’**

He gave a small smile and thanked Ramuh.

He remembered when he was younger and just wanted to be normal. Had it been truly that long ago? It was his first life, he remembered that much. Now he was used to the voices of Astrals, in and out of his head. He’d killed an Astral, twice.

Noctis rubbed his eyes and stared out of the window.

 

* * *

 

“Prince Noctis.” Ignis called him, phone still in his hand. “The King has asked you come to him.”

Noctis stood up, shoving his phone in his pocket. He followed behind Ignis, yawning. It wasn’t that he didn’t get much sleep, it was the fact that his sleep the last night had been bad. The end of Insomnia was coming closer and only he really knew about it. It wasn’t something that gave him good dreams, that was for sure.

Ignis looked at him.

“Are you in good health, your Highness?”

“Yeah,” he waved away Ignis’ worries, “just tired.”

He slipped into the passenger's seat, avoiding Ignis’ reproachful look. He knew he shouldn’t be sitting there, but what did it matter, really?

He stared out of the car window. There was no reason for his dad to call for him, unless something happened. He hoped… he hoped for a lot of things.

As soon as they stopped in the garage he jumped out the car, walking towards the King’s office. The Guards bowed and opened the doors into the Citadel, Ignis following behind him.

“Are you aware of what this meeting is about?” Ignis asked.

Noctis shrugged, “I can guess.”

Ignis looked at him, waiting for more, but gracefully bowed out when nothing else came. Noctis’ eyes flickered to him, before centering forward.

A Crownsguard opened his dad’s office door when he approached.

“The King is waiting, your Highness. He wishes for you to be alone.”

“I will wait outside your Highness.” Ignis gestured to one of the chairs in the hallway.

“Alright.” Noctis replied for the both of them before he heard the thick door shut with a thud behind him.

His father was sat behind desk, Clarus nearby. They both looked at him when he entered.

Regis smiled at Noctis before sighing. “Noct. I feel-” he laughed, “I don’t know how to feel about this my child, but I do know it is your fault, somehow.”

“Hey!” Noctis frowned at him. He didn’t even know what his dad was on about.

“It is nothing bad, Noctis,” Regis smile grew into a grin, “nothing bad at all. You summoned Ramuh.”

Of course his dad would know it was him. He nodded and sat in a chair.

“I have got a video of the council’s faces when it was revealed that Ramuh helped the Glaives. I feel like you may like it.”

“Like it? Dad, it sounds great.”

Regis shifted in his seat and turned to look at Clarus for a second. “The Glaives - they have seemed to have become more resolute in their efforts. I only talked to them for a short time but their eyes were brighter.”

Noctis looked at his hands. “I’m glad.” He sincerely said. He smiled softly, leaning back in his seat.

“Why did Ramuh help?”

He blinked at looked back up at his dad, “he just wanted to. He felt like it.”

“I’m glad.” Regis echoed Noctis.

 

* * *

 

“Your Highness.” Ignis stood up when Noctis came out.

“Let's go home Iggy,” Noctis said before turning and walking back down to the garage.

“If I may ask, have you received good information or bad information?”

Noctis blinked and looked at him, “good.”

“That is pleasing, then.” Ignis replied.

It was quiet as they walked. Perhaps too quiet. All he could do was dwell on the fact that he had no idea how Iggy would react when he told him. He couldn't just tell him that Ramuh appeared - he deserved more than that, way more than that. Ignis might also know a little about him being the Chosen King too - but not about his prophesied death.

Iggy would believe him when he told him but who else would believe that a spoil Prince summoned one of the Gods? Noctis twisted his hands together.

The car journey back was slower and faster than the way to the Citadel. Ignis kept looking at him, little glances that were easy to spot. Noctis just kept on fidgeting until Ignis frowned at him. He looked out the window and kept quiet.

Ignis parked and they both got out of the car, Noctis slamming the door shut.

He listened to the sound of Ignis’ footsteps on the tile and sighed.

“Iggy-” he started as soon as he sat down.

Ignis looked at him carefully, “your Highness?”

He sighed and flung his head back to look at the ceiling. “Dad told me the Glaives almost lost a battle because Niflheim set two massive daemons on them. They didn’t,” he said, still looking at the ceiling, “because Ramuh appeared and killed off the daemons.”

“Ramuh?” Ignis sat up straight. Eve though he couldn’t see it, Noctis still felt Ignis’ gaze sharpen. “The Astral decided to help our country? How… unusual.”

“Yeah.” Noctis agreed. He tried to sound unbothered- “Dad said that it seemed like someone summoned him.”

“Someone, Noctis?” Ignis had always been a smart person.

“It… might have been me?” He offered.

He heard rustling and the sound of someone moving nearby him. He didn’t take his gaze away from the ceiling. He couldn’t.

“Noctis,” Ignis very softly began, “you can summon Astrals.”

He closed his eyes. “You _know_ I’m the Chosen King.”

“Did you not wish for me to know about your powers?” Ignis asked, calm, but Noctis could hear the things underneath the surface.

“I did!” Noctis exclaimed, sitting up and looking at Ignis. Ignis, kneeling by him just looked back. “I wanted to, it was just-”

 **“Noctis Lucis Caelum does not wish for you to be hurt when his destiny comes for him.”** The cool voice cut off his words, and both he and Ignis turned to face it.

Without giving time for Noctis to react, Ignis sprang up and grabbed a dagger from the armiger, brandishing it towards the intruder. Noctis just blinked because he knew that voice.

“Shiva…” Ignis breathed out, not as a swear but as a name.

 **“We can come when the Chosen King asks, but we can also join him when we wish,”** she spoke in clear Lucian, answering a question that hadn’t been asked yet. **“The Fulgurian wished to help, so he did so.”**

“I just wanted things to be better, for everyone.” Noctis looked at the back of Ignis’ head until he turned and looked at him.

“Better? Nevermind that, Noctis, I will not leave you alone to fight your battles! I will walk by your side until you wish I stop. If I get hurt so be it!”

“But I don’t want you to get hurt.” Noctis argued back.

“I will get hurt for you if I wish it, Noct. I will not just _leave.”_

 **“He will always be with you, King of Stone.”** Her voice changed, growing otherworldly as she switched back on Astral, **“He serves you because he wishes to, of his own free will. Let him have this choice, O’ King.”**

Noctis sighed and stared sadly at Ignis. “You’re my friend, you know?”

Ignis let out a small smile, “yes, Noctis. I do know.”

 **“He will protect you.”** Shiva floated closer, **“you have my blessing to protect your King.”**

Ignis clenched his hands as the magic ran through him. He looked down at them.

“Iggy?” Noctis asked, taking a small step closer to the other man. Ignis caught his eye again and nodded resolutely, promising something to himself. Noctis used the lack of space to wrap his arms around Ignis’ waist and bury his face into his chest.

 

* * *

 

It was weird how much didn’t change. He remembered his first life and this was so, so similar.

The biggest difference was the fact it was not a treaty this time.

It was a ceasefire.

There was a lot less protests, this time around. People were happier. That being said - he still didn’t trust Niflheim one bit. He remembered all the pain it had caused.

His dad didn’t trust Niflheim either, but this time when Regis admitted he couldn’t use the old wall they weren’t defenceless. The covenants with the Gods hummed inside his soul and he knew they would defend Insomnia. His dad knew this too.

Unknown to everybody apart from himself was the fact that not only did they have power, they had _knowledge._ It would be more useful if people actually listened to him, thought.

“Noctis-” his father shook his head.

“No, dad, listen to me. If you send a Glaive to Luna, it _will not work_.”

“You trust the Glaives, and we both know they are good at what they do, my son.”

“And I’m telling you this time they will _not succeed_.”

Regis steepled his hands together, “Noctis,” he said carefully, “do you _think_ it will happen or do you _know_ it will happen?”

Noctis looked his father dead in the eye. “I know.”

Regis rubbed his forehead. “Shit.”

Noctis squinted at him. He’d never heard his dad swear before.

“Noctis,” Regis eventually said. “We need to change our plans then. What do you suggest?” He and Clarus looked at Noctis.

“We need to rescue her earlier - I think they found out.”

Regis made a couple of notes on a piece of paper before he stopped and tapped it with the back of his pen. “You wish to help.” He said, glancing at Clarus.

“He has magic just like you, Regis.” Clarus gesture towards Noctis, “and likely more, besides.”

Regis sighed. “I see I am outnumbered,” he said, like he would not have argued back if he truly disagreed. “You will go with Glaive Altius to Tenebrae.” He paused and made another note. “And Glaive Ulric.”

“Alright.” Noctis easily agreed.

“I will tell Drautos after you’ve left, in case the reason it will fail is an eavesdropper. He already knows she will be sent, even though the ceasefire hasn’t been announced yet.” He shook his head. “I cannot meet with them, it would be suspicious. You will need to give both of them their mission briefing. Clarus, could you?”

Clarus nodded and handed over pieces of paper. Regis looked them over and signed something. “It’s not much, my son, but take this.” He reached out and rested a hand on Noctis’ check. “Come home safe.”

“I will dad.” He promised.

 

* * *

 

Noctis pushed the door until it swung open. Nyx stood on his doorstep, smirking when he saw him. “Hello, Noctis.” He greeted.

“Nyx.” He yawned, turning to look at the woman beside him, “Crowe.”

“Your highness.” She awkwardly smiled, and he took a step back, letting them pass into his apartment.

Nyx strolled in and sat on the sofa, patting the cushion as he spoke. “I forgot how comfy this was.”

Crowe, on the other hand, looked around and seem profoundly awkward. She tried to brush a little piece of escaping hair back, as she followed behind Nyx. “Are we even allowed to know you live here?”

Noctis shrugged. “If I let you in you can know.”

She stared at the sofa as she gingerly sat down, shoving Nyx a little.

“So,” Nyx started, “this was an urgent text, me and Crowe have cancelled stuff for the next three days - what are we doing?”

Noctis sat down on the other sofa and looked at them. “Breaking into Tenebrae and bringing Luna here.”

“The Princess?” Crowe asked. “Hasn’t she joined Niflheim?”

Noctis shrugged, “not willingly.” Both Glaives sat up straight at that, Nyx frowning.

“She’s a hostage?” Nyx asked Noctis.

He nodded. He rubbed the back of his head, “After the battle that Ramuh appeared at, Niflheim offered a ceasefire. We’re going to take it, but Luna needs to get out first.”

“A ceasefire-”

“Niflheim-”

Both of them started talking at once and Noctis held out his hand. They both instantly shut him.

“It’s not a permanent thing, it just means no battles. We’re not giving anything up-,” this time, “- and the war isn’t over.”

“But there’s no fighting.” Nyx said.

“There… shouldn’t be fighting.” Noctis couldn’t say if Niflheim would stick to it even if the attack didn’t happen in this cycle. And the attack was likely to happen.

“But there could be.” Crowe added. Noctis nodded.

“Wait,” Nyx said, frowning, “we?”

Noctis smirked. “You, Crowe and me.”

“Have you ever been in an actual battle?” Crowe asked, squinting.

Noctis shrugged. Not in this life, if it counted.

Nyx shut his eyes, “oh Six.”

Crowe eyed him. “When are we going, Prince Noctis?”

“As soon as possible.”

They left the very same day.

 

* * *

 

It took less time to get to Tenebrae than expected. Of course, it helped that Ardyn wasn’t standing by trying to make his life harder. The car not breaking down helped too.

Still, Crowe easily lost her awkwardness around him when she realised he honestly didn’t care if she wasn’t respectful to him. It helped that as a mage, she was fascinated about the flasks he made.

“My magic is different than my dad’s.” He explained, making a thundaga for her to see, “he’s really bad at this.”

“Can you do other things King Regis can’t?” She asked, tilting her head as she looked at him.

“Maybe.” He smirked, “my healing potions are more powerful than his, but I’m really bad with spells, so flasks.” He handed over the thundaga to her.

She looked at it, “you just throw it?”

She used it when a large monster attacked them. She had grinned when the first bolt struck it, and stared with raptness at the rest, causing Nyx to shout at her to pay attention to the thing trying to kill them.

 

* * *

 

Tenebrae was beautiful, but he could still see the scars of twelve years ago.

“Well,” Nyx frowned the Palace. “We can’t just walk in.”

“Why not, Hero?” Asked Crowe.

They blinked at each other and turned to look at Noctis. “There’s MTs everywhere,” he offered, “and we don’t know where Luna is.”

All three of them snuck closer, eyeing the large building that was probably full to the brim with MTs and servants.

There was a huff from a nearby bush that only Noctis seemed to have heard, and he turned to look at it while the others discussed the plans. Amber eyes shone out and Noctis’ face broke out into a smile. “Umbra!” He softly called, causing the two Glaives to stop and look at him.

Umbra wiggled out the bushes and bounded to him, pressing his head into Noctis’ stomach as he crouched. “Hey, boy.” Noctis cooed. Umbra whined and wagged his tail before trotting away from him.

He stopped and turned back to look at Noctis, and he easily understood what he wanted. “You’re taking us to Luna.” Although it wasn’t a question, Umbra softly wooffed in answer.

He stood and began following the dog, pausing when Nyx talked behind him.

“Your highness?” Nyx carefully asked.

“Umbra will help us through security.” Noctis said. He felt the doubt radiating from the Glaives behind him but, after a pause, they followed him anyway.

Technically, as he was the leader of this mission, they had to.

 

* * *

 

“This is working,” Crowe said in hushed disbelief.

“Umbra’s a messenger of the Gods,” Noctis whispered.

Nyx muttered, “That explains a lot.”

They stopped outside an ornate door, Umbra prancing and wagging his tail. He softy barked at the door and turned to look at Noctis with his tongue hanging out.

“Thanks.” Noctis told him, and knocked on the door. He stared at it, wondering if it was the right thing to do, but a voice interrupted his thoughts.

“Please, come in.” A voice called out and Noctis just smiled. Luna.

He pushed open the door, walking in with the Glaives following on behind him and Umbra running inside before him. Luna stood as soon as she saw him, taking a step forward with wide eyes.

“Prince Noctis?” She asked.

He nodded, grinning.

Her face broke out into a smile, and she walked towards him before breaking out into a run. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he hugged him tight. He smiled into her shoulder as he held her equally as tight.

“I missed you, Luna,” he admitted.

She pulled back to look at him, eyes bright, “and I did you.” Luna released him from her hug, but she did not let go of his arm even as she turned to look to look at the others. “Forgive me for my lack of manners, may I know your names?”

“Nyx Ulric, princess.”

“Crowe Altius.”

They bowed at her and she smile, waving off the formality, “please, call me Luna.”

“Luna,” Noctis urgently said, “we’re talking you to Insomnia, you need to get ready to leave.”

She looked at all the them and resolutely nodded. “A bag?” She asked and he nodded.

“I’ll put it in the armiger.”

Luna quickly moved around the room, putting a bag on her bed as she elegantly dashed around the room and shoved items and clothing into it. It might have been twelve years, but she still made the same face when she was thinking hard.

Nyx blinked at him, “it’s not a weapon - we can do that?”

Noctis tilted his head. “Probably? I can.”

Nyx seemed to look like he’d been given the world. It was a funny thing to see on his face, and Noctis tried not to laugh. He watched Luna zip up her bag and collect a jacket from her wardrobe.

“Prince Noctis,” she called, looking at him, “I am ready.”

He walked over to her and easily put the bag into the armiger. She watched it vanish in a flash of light and smiled.

“You can call me Noctis, right?”

She smiled at him mischievously, “I am aware of that, Prince Noctis.”

He laughed softly. “Alright we better get going - where’s Pryna?”

Pryna seemed to have waited for her name, as she trotted out from underneath Luna’s bed and huffed at him. She ran to Luna, then Noctis, then ran around in a small circle before running off.

Luna looked at him. “She will meet us in Insomnia.”

Noctis sensed that Nyx was holding himself back and he turned to look at him. “Yeah, she’s a messenger too.”

“Alright, your Highnesses,” Nyx looked at the two of them, “I feel like this is a good time to run.”

They ran, out of the palace, out of Tenebrae. It was easy, even with Luna there - Crowe could use her magic to make her invisible, and they smuggled her onto the boat.

Luna was a way too recognisable figure in Tenebrae to just walk on a boat. Niflheim would have found them instantly. It was more complicated, getting Luna to Lucis, but still everything happened easily. Noctis didn’t trust it.

Luna - Luna was the same as he remembered. The last decade they could only talk through Umbra and the journal and it was truly great to be with her again.

They travelled by car - no one even tried to steal it, and Noctis found it slightly weird. It was a road trip, like the one in the first life. He missed it a little, missed the relationship he had had with his friend, that they had with each other. The road trip had changed a lot about them.

He didn’t miss all the pain that had been caused to them all.

As they approached one of the wall gates Luna squeezed his hand. He glanced at her and smiled.

And he was glad that Luna was alive.

“You can’t just leave and expect to be let back in without a pass, Glaive.” The wall guard spoke at Nyx. Noctis felt like there was a history there.

“I’ve got permission,” Nyx said back to him.

“You do?” The Guard was obviously skeptical, and Noctis used this moment to let go of Luna’s hand and stick his head in the gap between the front seats.

Crowe looked at him and the Guard’s eyes opened wide.

“He does.” Raised his eyebrows.

“My apologies, your Highness. I will open the gate for you.” The guard stood up dead straight.

Crowe shook her head. “He says that now.”

 

* * *

 

Time seemed to rush by.

The ceasefire was going to be held at 5pm on the Citadel plaza. Holding it outside was Luna’s idea and the PR people were all for it - Niflheim agreed, not seeming to care much. Of course, it was so much more risky this way. More Crownsguards were posted, more Kingsglaives, more Niflheim soldiers. MTs weren’t allowed into Insomnia, thankfully.

Noctis stood by his father, dressed in a brand new suit especially made for the signing. This time, Regis hadn’t even suggested he should leave Insomnia and Noctis has no idea why. Even if his dad did ask, he would refuse. He was not going to leave his father alone anywhere _near_ the Emperor.

A low cloud hung over Insomnia, and Noctis could feel Ramuh was in the clouds, watching over the plaza. All the Astrals were watching but, Bahamut awake in the Crystal, Ramuh above in the clouds and Shiva as Gentiana were the closest. Each covenant he had hummed when his attention settled on them.

As the hour drew closer both King and Emperor stood near to the table, listening to the crowds cheering. Noctis saw Aldercapt say something, but he couldn’t hear what the man said.

They both sat, everyone else following behind them. Still, Aldercapt talked, gesturing with one hand. Noct could see that his dad was unhappy with whatever he was saying - Regis was staring straight ahead, eyes cold.

The document was put on the table, the men standing and walking over to it, the crowds’ cheering increasing.

Of course, this was when the explosions started. Only two, thankfully, but it was two too many.

Noctis watched as Aldercapt’s lips curved into what could be a smile, as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. He sprang up, eyes wide, as his dad used his Armiger.

He didn’t need to worry.

He felt Ramuh’s presence swell and he _knew_ his eyes were pink with magic. Lightning struck the gun, causing Aldercapt to drop it. The man staggered away and fell, Regis looking down upon the Emperor.

The Niflheim delegation paused in their actions as King Regis held their Emperor at swordpoint. Aldercapt was defenceless and they all knew it. Noctis held onto his magic tight as he readied himself to bring his sword to him at any moment. He wouldn’t do it right now, not with the tension in the air.

The crowd was dead silent, with only small children and babies crying. All the happiness, all the excitement in the air had died with Niflheim’s actions.

A little part of Noctis was bitter. He had hoped - a tiny part of him had wished that Niflheim did the _good_ thing for once.

Bahamut growled inside of his magic.

Noctis frowned and looked up to where the crystal was, only to see another explosion. This time he did bring his sword out of his armiger.

The feeling of Bahamut being summoned washed through him. His finger twitched. He hadn’t looked away from where the crystal was stored and the feeling of utter relief washed through him as he saw Niflheim had failed.

The wall had not fallen.

“You have failed,” Regis growled, limping closer to Aldercapt.

“No.” The other man snarled as he went to get up - but no one knew what he wanted to do in the end as lightning struck just behind him.

Coldly, Regis spoke. “You have angered the Gods, Aldercapt. Surrender. You will not win.”

Aldercapt didn’t surrender. He sneered, and went to get up. Noctis felt the exact moment Ramuh had had enough and clenched his fist.

Lightning struck the Emperor, and he spasmed. He flopped down onto the ground, still twitching. The smell of burning flesh filled the plaza. His eyes looked up to the sky, dull and dead.

Someone from Niflheim gagged.

Regis turned to look at the people from Niflheim. “Surrender,” he commanded, “we will have mercy.”

“Lucians never had mercy a day in their life,” one man spoke.

Noctis flinched. He hadn’t noticed Ardyn was even there until the man spoke. It was a miracle the man had been silent for so long.

His fist clenched around the handle of the engine blade - Ardyn was right there - what should he do?

Ramuh brushed his magic against Noctis. Noct’s hands trembled, before steading.

In the sky, the lower hanging clouds crackled with pink lightning.

Noctis noticed when other people saw it. Tales have been told of the pink lightning, of the signs of Ramuh. It was in the Cosmology too - but he knew what the others didn’t. That it wasn’t just _signs_ appearing today.

Clarus rested a hand on his shoulder and Noctis looked at him. There was a question in his face. Noctis nodded and looked back up at the sky.

People watched, news cameras were pointed, at the mass of condensing clouds in the sky. Ramuh swirled into existence, massive and Godly, staring down at the humans.

There was no question that Adlercapt’s death was done by hands greater than human’s.

But - it wasn’t just Ramuh.

Bahamut fizzled into existence beside him, his wings softly flapping.

People were praying, Nifs, Lucians, they were praying. What else could they do? - they knew at the Gods were angry but no one knew what they were going to do. He was also lost, even as their anger hummed inside of his magic.

Titan stood by the Citadel.

Levithan slithered in the air, curling around the whole plaza twice.

Shiva stood tall in her greater form - he’d only seen her like that the once.

 **“Accursed.”** Bahamut spoke, his voice loud but not painful. Every word was said in Lower Astral, so that every human would hear him and _understand_ , **“you are the seat of the Starscourge, the poison on Eos - controller of daemons.”**

People looked around at each other. They didn't know the seat of the Starscourge was ‘human’, but then again, most people didn’t. Was it better or worse that all the damage had been caused by a spiteful human than an angry God? - that Ifrit hadn’t done it all. He didn’t know.

A spark of magic caused Ardyn’s face to - dissolve.

Everyone took steps back away from him, even the Niflheim delegation. Ardyn’s face twisted up into a smile, scourge dripping from his mouth.

“You haven’t talked to me in two thousand years and now you come just _accuse_ me? I’m hurt, really.” He spun around, his eyes landing on Noctis.

“Has the Chosen King finally appeared? What a pity.” He took one single step towards him.

Clarus pointed his sword at him, his dad doing the same. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, Cor… everybody standing to his defence. It was like a warm light entered his stomach. They all _cared._

The most surprising reaction, was Shiva. A large sharp icicle slammed into the ground, very close to where Ardyn stood.

 **“You do not get to harm the Chosen King,”** she hissed.

“Rude, my dears,” Ardyn said looking at everyone, “you’ve hurt all the feelings I have. Again, might I add.”

Bahamut lost his temper. Noctis could see it - but then they all could see nothing as the Gods raged and fought the Accursed. Lightning flashed, icy winds blew, the smell of ozone - he felt it all.

Clarus moved - was dragged by the wind away from him.

Wasn’t he meant to do this - wasn’t he meant to be the one to fight, to die? His magic snarled all and the covenants drew closer to him.

Oh.

They… didn’t want him to die. The Astrals wanted him to live, to rule as King. That’s what the questions were about.

Noctis shut his eyes to the light.

He didn’t want to die either.

He opened his eyes to see Ardyn. Though the magic he was trying to walk to him, a scowl on his face as he looked at Noctis.

Noctis smiled sadly at him, “you will get to rest in peace.”

Ardyn shook his head, “what peace?”

Noctis took a step forward, pushing Ardyn’s weapon away from him and Ardyn let him. “Peace. No more dying, no more pain.”

“And you will give that to me… majesty?” Ardyn drawled, looking at him.

Noctis’ hand went to Ardyn’s wrist, holding it gently. With all his power he softly spoke, **“yes.”**

Ardyn let out a sharp breath, then fell to his knees. He looked up at Noctis and smiled. “A drama, a fight with the Gods - all I wanted for my final death.” He tilted his head. “Thank you.”

The Astrals’ magic latched onto the Starscourge and he watched as Ardyn’s eyes closed.

He felt it when the corruption went.

Noctis looked up at the sky as the Gods stopped using their magic and he could see again. He turned when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into his dad’s eyes.

He smiled.

It was finally over.


End file.
